


Sunk

by missmaree88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Manhandling kink (yes that’s a thing), Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaree88/pseuds/missmaree88
Summary: Your first night spent with your boyfriend Dean Winchester. Could it get any better? You were already falling hard...





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever try at writing anything let alone fan fic, especially one including smut.  
> Massive shoutout to my beta Mara who was awesome at helping me navigate how to revise and edit this work. You are the most supportive beta ever!!! Love you!!! Also a big thanks to Kay, Louisa and Sam for your thoughts, opinions and love that came with being my test audience! Love you too ladies!  
> Please be gentle. Comments, suggestions and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading

Being with Dean was like nothing you had ever experienced. Whether you were curled up watching Netflix giggling and playing like teenagers or out at a candlelit restaurant, he had this way of making you feel incredibly safe and comfortable; but at the same time spontaneous, wild and just a little off centre. 

It was the happiest you had let yourself feel in a long time. You and Dean had been seeing each other for ten amazing weeks and he was everything you had ever hoped you would find but didn’t think you deserved. Dean was smart, funny and kind. Sure he could be a little rough around the edges with not much of a filter on whatever came out of his mouth, but that was one of the things you adored the most. He was so genuine. And patient, unbelievably patient. 

Even though you had been together for a little over two months and spent many a night snuggled up on one of your beds or couches, you hadn’t done more than a lot of kissing or heavy petting. Pretty PG13 stuff. Not that you didn’t want to strip him naked at every chance and ride his strong, muscular body until you both couldn’t see straight. 

My god you wanted that. Every time you looked at this living, breathing Adonis your whole body caught fire and you melted into a puddle of liquid hot desire. 

But you had told him early on that you wanted to take the physical aspects of your budding relationship slow and just spend time getting to know one another. There was no way you were being used as just another notch on anyone’s bedpost. Not after last time...

You bought this up on your second date after the most mind shattering kiss you had ever experienced. And to your complete and utter amazement Dean had just smiled softly at you and said “Sweetheart, I’m interested in a hell of a lot more than just your body. Whatever you want, I want to be the one to give it to you. We can take this as slowly as you need.” All it took was one look into those beautiful, emerald green eyes filled with such honesty and sincerity and that was it. You were sunk.

“Babe?”  
“Sweetheart?”  
“Earth to Y/N!” Dean called finally getting your attention. 

Oh god that voice. So deep and sexy with the slightest hint of a southern accent. It really did things to you, stirred a deep place in you that you thought was buried. You quickly dragged yourself out of your thoughts and focused on the man sitting across the table from you. 

“Sorry” you said shyly with a faint heat spreading across your cheeks. “I got distracted.” 

Yeah by that hot as fuck voice. Imagining how it would sound groaning and whispering in your ear while he made every fantasy you had ever had a reality. 

Dean looked back at you, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “You ready to go?” 

You glanced down and noticed that both dessert plates had been cleared by your waiter so you nodded and drained what was left of your beer, a small blush once again staining your cheeks as you quickly remembered what you had decided to do tonight. 

 

“Let’s get outta here” you purred in your most seductive voice. 

Dean lightly placed his hand on your lower back and guided you out of the romantically lit restaurant and towards his pride and joy. A sleek, black 4 door 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Baby, as he affectionately called her, was pure sex on wheels. 

Once you got to the car you lent in close to Dean and placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his strong chest. You glanced up at him through your eyelashes and gently pulled him into a soft kiss. 

Dean ran his tongue slowly across your bottom lip, pushing into your mouth to deepen the kiss. He suddenly pulled you in even closer and spun you around until your back was pressed up against the car door and began kissing you fiercely. 

He gripped your hips hard as he slowly started to grind his half hard cock against your dripping core. Over and over he claimed your mouth, swiping that expert tongue across yours. 

It was only when a filthy moan escaped your mouth that he finally released you and took a step back. In that moment he looked the sexiest you had ever seen him. Kiss swollen, pink lips with a perfectly biteable cupids bow. Emerald green eyes blown almost completely black with lust. Tented black slacks showing how much he wanted to take you right now. 

He was staring down at you looking positively predatory, like he couldn’t wait to devour you. “Ok sweetheart we better move this party to my place before we really give everyone a show” he growled.

You barely registered the drive back to Dean’s house as you felt your desire build. You wanted this man more than you had ever wanted anything in your life. Before you knew it he turned into his driveway. 

As soon as he put Baby in park and turned her off he raced out and around to your side, throwing open the door so he could pull you out and crash his soft lips to yours. The second his tongue pushed his way into your mouth your whole brain short-circuited. 

As quick as he was on you he let go and dragged you towards the house. Once you had both crossed the threshold you turned and threw yourself into his arms and wound yours around his neck, latching yourself back onto his lips. 

He groaned against your mouth and kicked the door closed with his foot. Dean immediately spun you around so your back was up against the door. Being manhandled by him was quickly being your new favourite kink. 

Releasing his hold on your mouth you both dragged a few breaths back into your lungs before he started kissing and sucking along your jaw, down to the sensitive spot on your pulse point. You threw your back in abandon and let out the filthiest moan you had ever made in your life. 

"Fuck I want you so bad. I need to feel you.”

He let go of your neck with one last satisfying suck that was sure to leave a mark, looked at you through hooded green eyes and ground his rock hard cock into your soaking centre. 

"This is what you do to me Y/N” rolling his sinful hips again to emphasise his words. “You make me want to taste and claim every inch of your gorgeous body.” 

After one final thrust any remaining restraint you had vanished. You latched onto his jaw and started quickly unbuttoning his black shirt and pushing both the shirt and black blazer off his shoulders. Finally you ran your hands across the golden expanse of his broad chest. It was lightly dusted with freckles and rippling solid muscle. 

You moved to his collarbone sucking a dark mark into his skin, claiming him as yours. The thought made you wetter than you already were. Dean let out a loud moan before his hands came down to the bottom of your dress and he yanked it up as fast as he could without ripping it. 

His lust filled eyes took in every inch of your body with only your matching black lace bra and panties covering the places he wanted to devour the most. 

“Shit baby I can’t wait any longer. I need to taste you now.”

He gripped your thighs and easily lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He quickly walked through his house and down the hallway to his bedroom door which he threw open heavily. The bedroom was open and uncluttered with a large window off to one side. The heavy dark grey drapes were thankfully closed. The room was painted a light grey with a king size bed on a heavy wooden frame pushed against the back wall. 

Dean set you down on your feet where you were noticeably shorter now. Obviously your heels had fallen off in the frenzy to get in here. You leaned forward to latch onto his right nipple biting down on it gently with your teeth. 

"Oh no you don’t darlin” he growled at you “I told you I want to taste you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” 

A shiver ran down your spine. His already sexy voice had dropped an octave. He pressed his lips back hungrily against yours while he slowly reached up and expertly unclasped your bra throwing it somewhere in the room. You felt your body being guided backwards when suddenly your legs hit the edge of the bed, both of you falling back on his white fluffy duvet. 

He slowly lifted his lips off yours and began kissing and sucking his way down your body until he reached your right breast. He licked his way around your nipple then brought his thumb and index finger down, rolling the bud between them. 

You arched your back off the bed trying to find something more than this slow torture. Your hips bucked up a little searching for some friction. You felt like you were going to combust. He lifted his face to look at you with a wicked grin. 

"I’ve got you sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good.” 

He shifted his weight to his left then slowly started trailing his hands down your ribs and abdomen as he took your nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the hardened peak as his hands moved lower now, grazing up the inside of your left thigh. 

You moaned softly, trying to push yourself down on his hand but his hips held you in place. 

"Just look at you baby. All spread out and needy for me. You look stunning."

Slowly Dean hooked a finger inside your panties and pulled them down your legs, tossing them over his shoulder to join your bra. He ghosted his hand over your dripping pussy, not pushing down with any pressure. 

Just touching. 

Teasing. 

Driving you slowly out of your mind. 

"You’re so wet for me sweetheart.” 

He dragged a long finger between your dripping folds then brought it up to his lips. You watched him suck the juices off his finger. 

"Fuck you taste just as good as you look.” 

Without any warning he pushed off the bed and his head was suddenly between your legs, inhaling your scent. He licked a firm stripe from your soaked hole right up to your swollen clit. 

My god this man is turning into a sex god right before your eyes and you hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. You let out a long, loud moan as he circled the little bundle of nerves while pushing his middle finger inside you. 

“Nnnngghhh Deeean!”

He had you so close to the edge already that it wouldn’t take much to tip you over it. You could feel your body push down on his finger as he continued to work it in and out of you. 

"Please Dean” you begged “I need more.” 

With a chuckle that sent vibrations to your very core, he added a second finger crooking them slightly, stroking you a bit faster. You felt that familiar coil in the pit of your stomach begin to tighten. The room was filled with your’s and Dean’s moans. 

He clearly loved having this power over your body. His tongue flattened and matched the pace of his fingers swiping up and down on your clit causing your hips to stutter, your release barrelling towards you. 

"Oh fuck yes Dean! Just a bit more. Fuck!” 

You were babbling but you couldn’t stop. It was so fucking good. His fingers drove in harder and faster when you suddenly heard his commanding voice. 

"Cum for me Y/N. Cum on my fingers.” 

As soon as his tongue flicked your clit once more you were flung off that cliff hard and fast. Your screams echoed around the room as Dean worked you through your orgasm, not stopping until you started getting a little over sensitive. He pulled his fingers out and sucked away every drop from them while you laid there still coming down from the most intense high you had ever had in your life. 

"Holy shit baby that was so dam hot”

 

His voice sounded completely wrecked and strung out with his own need. You weren’t done yet. He briefly rolled away from you to push off his slacks, shoes and socks somehow already gone, and grabbed a foil packet out of his bedside table. He came to lay next to you. 

"Are you ok?” 

You looked over at him sated but not finished yet. 

"I will be once you get inside me Winchester” you quipped, raising your eyebrow in challenge. 

With another heavy groan he ripped the foil package open and slid the condom down his thick, impossibly hard length. You gasped softly. You knew Dean wasn’t small by any means but seeing him this swollen and red made him look huge. Hearing your reaction he quickly rolled back to the drawer retrieving a small bottle of lube. 

"I’ll take care of you sweetheart.” 

He popped open the cap and coated his fingers, bringing them down to your already drenched lips and covered you with the slick, gently pushing 2 fingers inside of you. You jumped at the touch still sensitive from your previous orgasm. Shortly after he added a third finger to help stretch you open more for him. 

You were starting to writhe and fuck yourself down on his fingers by then as he continued working you open. He then pulled his fingers out with a quick kiss to your lips when you whined at the loss inside you. He quickly coated himself with the lube before tossing it to the side and wiping his hand on the bed. 

He rolled so he was above you balancing on his forearms at either side of your head, settling between your legs as he kissed you slowly, languidly sliding his tongue over yours. All thoughts flew from your mind as the carnal need to have this man buried deep inside you took over. 

You ground your pussy up against his hard dick rolling your hips in a filthy figure eight. He whimpered against your mouth. 

"I’m ready for you baby. Please fuck me. I need to feel you.” 

You then reached down between your bodies and grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times, before lining it up at your entrance. That was all it took for him to start pressing into you. 

You hooked your legs around him before quietly speaking to him in a small, embarrassed voice that held a tiny note of sadness.

“Gently please babe it’s been a while.” 

His head snapped up to lock eyes with you, a look of tenderness touching his beautiful face. He kissed you so slowly and passionately that it took your breath away. Inch by inch he pushed in slowly, constantly stopping to make sure you were ok because he could feel just how tight you were around him. 

When he was finally fully seated deep inside you he used every ounce of his willpower to stay still and allow your body to adjust to his sheer size. You thought you heard the words ‘where have you been all my life’ but it couldn’t have been anything more than your overstimulated brain imagining things. 

You pressed his perfect ass with your heels indicating that you were ready. He slowly started sinking in and out of you taking his time to feel every inch of your slick, tight heat while you adjusted and stretched around him. You needed more. Using your heels once again you spurred him on, thrusting up to meet his hips a bit harder. A bit deeper. 

"I’m fine babe. You feel so good, I promise I’m ok.” 

Then his hard cock nailed your G-spot perfectly hitting other places you didn’t know you had along the way. 

"Ah! Right there!” You cried out. 

Your hands were now roaming freely over his muscled arms and back, touching whatever skin you could reach. Digging your nails in to his biceps. You were both now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. You kissed him messily, all teeth and tongue. 

Revelled in having his expert hands trace every inch of your body that he could manage. His thrust were harder and faster now. There it was. That heat building inside you. You were both mewling and grunting, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. It was almost pornographic how hot it sounded echoing around you. 

"Fuck Dean! Not. Gonna. Last. Much. Longer.” You hissed, a word punched out with every thrust. 

Suddenly his hand came down to hold your hip firmly in place on the bed, so you couldn’t meet his thrusts any longer, as he pistoned in and out of you with such strength but not enough to hurt you. 

"Fuck! Y/N! Yes! Almost there! Wanna…ugh..with you.” 

His voice did it. The force of your orgasm hit you so hard all you could do was hold on tight and scream his name as your vision whited out. 

"DEAN!” 

Your muscles clenching around him so hard you thought you had died and gone to heaven. You heard Dean practically roar. 

"Y/N!"

You felt him follow you into his own powerful release, fucking you both through it, riding the high as long as you could. When you both finally came back down he gently pulled out of you and rolled so he could take the condom off and tie it, discarding it on the floor. All you could do was lay there and try to even out your breathing. 

Your body felt like the consistency of jelly. Dean scooted back to you and gently lifted you up the bed. He looked down at you with a completely fucked out look on his face and the most gorgeous smile you had ever seen. 

"Awesome.” 

You giggled and turned your head towards him.

"Yeah.” 

He pulled you up into his strong arms asking if you were ok. You just looked up at him and smiled kissing him softly. 

"Yes” you breathed “I’m perfect.” 

"Stay.” 

All you could do was nod as he settled the blanket over you both and starting lazily stroking your hair. You snuggled down in his arms and he dropped a soft kiss on your head.

Yep. Totally sunk.


End file.
